custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AuRon the champion/(What month is it?) update
It seems like I made on of these just a few weeks ago... Anyway, I'm borrowing the schools iPad as I write this, and I have no idea how you can stand to type with it! I'll make proofing stuff when I get home,so in the meantime, I'll just space my paragraphs... MOC Updates Auron has been updated! I'll show the update on my shiny new mocpages account ( which I will link when I get home). On the topic of updates, I've updated Naria, Auress, and several other mocs as well. On making those two self-MOCs, if you go to my MOCPages account, you will find that I've finished, and built Zaeron, Hybrid of Shadows. Shadrach will be on the way soon, as I hope to get the parts REALLY soon as that friend of mine is moving after the school year ends (I'm going to miss him, there will no longer be an epic trio of AuRon, Godzilla, and Batman without him...), and without that, I would have to use ebay to get more parts (I don't like ebay, I've had a bad past with it). Animation Related Conversations Alright, I've been thinking about this for a little bit. I have Dark Paths Episodes Two and Three captured, and nearly ready to go, I just have to do one last thing... This. I've considered adding voices to my Animation, that way I can feature it on the CBW channel. This would get more publicity to my work, and help me become a better animator and story-teller in the long run, and it would help to visualize my characters more. But... That would require voice actors, and while I can do a good host of voices, I can't do everything, and I would rely on a bunch more help to simply get one episode out on the web with voices, than I can make three without. Another trade-off is that I wouldn't have background music with voices (as my program of choice is Window's Movie Maker 6, and no, I'm not going to buy a new program, or a Macintosh computer to get Imovie), and I would only have limited SFX. So, to help my indicision, I'm letting the users vote on what you think I should do. Vote once, and I'll run it 'till sunday or tuesday (I don't know the poll template/option, so I can't insert it, sorry.) I've decided to add voices to animation, so be prepared for my crappy voiceing in story-related vidoes. When I'm doing Off-Task, or random videos, I'm just going to use subtitles. Story Related Conversation In my head, I've advanced the story much farther than it is on print. I intend to fix this, as soon as I can. Please bare with me this upcoming weekend as I start editing everything I can to finish Kala Nui Chronicles, and make headway into Dark Paths and What Did you Expect? Other Check out my MOCPages account here , and my youtube page here. I often post upcoming character profiles and galleries on MOCpages, and Dark Paths and Character Videos on youtube. There probably is something else that I may have to post, but I can't remember off the top of my head. Thanks for reading, I hope to see you on the Mibbit chat at some point. -AuRon Category:Blog posts